buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Legend World Zodiac
Legend World Zodiac is currently the best variant of the Dual world wielding Space dragon. Legend World Zodiac is doing what Legend World should be doing and that’s taking a dump on the current meta and some of it’s discard combos have become even more ridiculous. What makes this variant of Zodiac stand above it’s Star Dragon World counterpart is that it checks most of the decks in the meta more efficiently than it can as well as the aforementioned discard shenanigans. What am I talking about? Let’s take a few examples. Naturally Legend World Zodiac has always had an advantage when it comes to using discarding compared to SDW who lacks key cards like Alwidol and newly released Chaos Blade Joker. Not only that but Bushi has offered more ways to discard during your turn with Gymir Staff and during your battle phase with Meteorarms, Dragsolar. Gymir staff offers very essential digging power and lets you filter. More importantly you can use it to set off cards like Aries Starsentinel, Arieez during your turn or calling Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis. Meteoarms, Dragsolar not only offers a way to call Zodiac with more soul, once it is in the soul it gives Zodiac the ability to call cards during the battle phase enabling more attacks. This is especially amazing with Chaos Blade Joker giving Zodiac an extra critical. If you were reading carefully you will notice that this is not once per turn so when Zodiac stands again with double attack from nebulosa you can use the effect again. This effect also provides some more digging power to ideally find another Zodiac/Dragsolar to call if the one on the field dies or defensive spells. The latest Zodiac’s “es” and “if” both provide some much needed diversity to how Zodiac can interact and further halt your opponent's moves. While none of them have the nice 10k sweeping power of Star Deity, “es” lets you “stun” a size 2 or less monster on your opponent's field(your brain should have immediately gone to Batzz), but it’s also just a very handy skill that harms your opponent's next offensive turn in many cases. Zodiac “if”, at the cost of an additional life to the normal gravity rest cost, lets you use gravity rest as counter and it’s not limited to just monsters. Gravity Rest is not something you should be spamming but having the option to on demand “sit yo’ butt down” a la Zodiac is very helpful and will likely prove useful in the coming days with a new Hero World and Dungeon set on the way. “If” in general just provides a much more flexible utility with Gravity Rest compared to Star Deity and “Es” who can only use the ability on entry of a monster. Common decks being used now include Thunder Empire, Prism Dragon, Oni Assassin, Dragon Chief Emperor, Frozen Star and Zwei: Against Thunder Empire as stated above you can easily handle Batzz with Gravity Rest and “Es” is your go-to Zodiac during this match up. The new Size 1 Thunder Empire, Fanning (which prevents cards on your field from being bounce or rested by opponents card effects) is indeed a problem but Thunder Empire has a great many of good size 1 cards to use and Darkness Rune is still a solid card to run in your deck. Fighting Thunder Empire can be a hit or miss they swing really hard really fast so using -Inspector- to call Zodiac asap is crucial during this match up. With “Es” active you do not have to worry about attacking Batzz so you can focus on attacking the opponent as well. Against Prism Dragon you will want to go into “If” or Star Deity. Both have their advantages that will check this highly defensive deck. “If” being able to counter gravity rest their main size 3 shuts down their attack turn indefinitely and currently the deck has no way to prevent that from happening. However “If” only has 7000 power and Prism dragon’s can and will stack Arthora’s defense to 10000(including the Cake Dragon Size 1 and Crystal Spike) so Star Deity Dragon also has its advantages against this deck. Aries Starsentinel, Arieez will eliminate the issue of their item which proves to be one of the most crippling cards that Prism Dragons have whether it be Crystal Spike that buffs their defence and deals damage to you or Emerald Spike that keeps their Prism Dragon on the field while also boosting the defence of their size 3. Being able to quickly and efficiently take out their size 3 is important and luckily the deck is very prone to gravity rest which will slow them down substantially. Oni Assassins are nasty and deceptively defensive and there's not much that Zodiac does uniquely to stop the deck. This is not to say that Zodiac is at a disadvantage against Oni Assassins, and you can use Arieez to remove their weapon which will certainly be a threat to your deck. Spamming gravity rest is something that should rarely be done but in the event that they are attempting to pressure your center you can use “If” to slow them down and force them to rely on their effects to kill Zodiac. Penetrate is another option that prevents you from being blocked off from dealing damage to the opponent. Unfortunately Dragon Chief Emperor has access to God Voltis the bane of your existence. God Voltis can not be rested because it’s perfect! Kidding. While God Voltis is certainly an unfavorable card to fight against, you can still use Gravity Rest on their base forms to prevent yourself from taking any unnecessary damage that may later hurt you. Being able to attack God Voltis multiple times with Pisis and Dragsolar (Pisis has 3000 power and with Star Deity’s effect you boost Pisis to 6000 ironically Chaos Blade Joker isn’t as optimal in this situation). Fighting Star is really a hit or miss. Thankfully there is the new Meteorarms, Bashar that prevents the effects of Zodiac and the cards in its soul from being nullified. Once Frozen Stars is out of the way it’s really just a game of whether or not you can “smack their face” quickly enough so that Astraeus formation does not out advantage you. Zwei’s lack of good shields lets Zodiac rush the deck very easily and ultimately out-advantage the deck with Gravity rest. The Deck: Buddy: Item: 4x Gymir Staff Spell: 4x Divine Guidance 4x Illusion of the Void Deity 2x Darkness Rune 2x Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- 3x Future Astrology 3x Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion Monster: Size 0: 4x Metoerarms, Nebulosa 4x Valkyrie, All-Knowing Alwidol 4x Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis 3x Aries Starsentinel, Arieez 3x Chaos Blade Joker Size 1: Size 2: 4x Meteorarms, Dragsolar Size 3: 3x Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac 4x Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac “Es” 3x Space-time Distortion Dragon, Zodiac “if” Category:Blog posts